everyone has their problems
by HETALunatic
Summary: 2P!FACE X kid!reader see how reader-chan grows up and matures with her FRUKed up family, while running into normal girls problems as well as problems she's bound to run into with her new family. Epic awkwardness, fights, and a happy family that kills together for family fun!
1. Chapter 1

Oliver got in the car while his two 8 year old sons stepped in the backseat. Today was the day he'd have to send them away for their violent behavior at an early age. He wouldn't see the boys for a number of years, until they had learned to control themselves. That really would take years.

"but we don't want to go, pops!" Allen argued.

"it's because you don't want us, eh?" Max said, sounding hurt.

Oliver slammed the breaks and undid his belt so he could turn around and face his boys properly.

"don't you dare say that ever again!" he snapped with tears in his eyes. "I've told you so many times not to fight or cuss in public, but now it's too late!" Oliver sniffled and wiped his face with his sleeve. "if there was anything I could do to keep you with me I would, but I simply can't! So I want you boys to stop crying, be strong, and behave so we can be together again soon," Oliver finished his rant and seated himself in the driver's seat again.

The two 8 year olds looked at each other as the vehicle came into motion once again.

Neither of them really understood what would happen to them from now on, but the one thing they knew was that their father wouldn't be around for a long time, and that prospect was not very pleasant for any young child to receive.

Neither of them knew how long it would take and assuming the worst they expected not to see him again, which almost felt like a death-sentence. Maybe even worse than death, since he was driving them away voluntarily.

The two stepped out of the car and Oliver followed suit, shutting and locking the door. The boys stared up at the brown, brick, prison like, building before them. They let their eyes wander over the windows which were mostly broken and had iron bars before them. They couldn't see anyone else through the windows, and for a place that should be filled with children and teens, and the greatest troublemakers of the state at that, it was eerily quiet.

A few nurses with cheerful, yet creepy, smiles walked out of the front door in perfectly white dresses and stopped before the little boys.

"don't worry, dearest," a blond nurse said.

"we'll be taking good care of you," the brunette continued.

"just behave like good little boys and you'll be home before you know it," the blonde finished.

The lines seemed practiced and the smiles were clearly rehearsed. The boys looked at each other and took a few steps back to hide behind their father.

"No FRUKing way!" Max yelled.

"pops, those bitches are creepy, let's just go home and I promise not to hit anyone with my bat in public!" Allen pleaded. The nurses faces twisted into looks of utter disgust and they stood up straight.

"I'm sorry, boys, but we discussed this. You have to stay here until they say you're alright," Oliver said, ruffling up his sons' hair for the last time.

He turned around and got in the driver's seat. The boys tried to scramble into the back of the car, but the nurses soon grabbed them. As Oliver drove away he looked into the rear-view mirror to see one of the nurses bleeding on the ground while Max had sunk his teeth into the other and two bulky male nurses came to restrain them.

"that's right, those are my boys!" Oliver whispered to himself as tears rolled down his face.

Oliver drove for thirty minutes, with his face soaked in tears, until he decided the his vision was too hazed by tears for him to drive.

He got out of the car and grabbed his knife. He contemplated on taking his poison with him too, but he wasn't looking for an easy kill. He was looking for a way to blow off steam.

He dragged himself on, the pink in his eyes swirling madly, making his eyes seem aglow.

Once his eyes caught a man getting out of his car and walking up to a house he knew he had spotted his target.

The man opened the door and was greeted by a lively woman who seemed in her early thirties. She hugged him and let him in, throwing the door shut behind you. Oliver quickly stuck his foot in the between the door and slammed it wide open.

The woman screamed, and the man stepped forward to get the pink haired psycho out of his house, but Oliver had surrendered to his insane murderous haze, his instincts, and the man didn't have a chance.

In one swift motion he stabbed the man in his stomach, purposely avoiding his vital spots.

"ARGHH!" The man doubled over and slowly began to gurgle up blood. Oliver never once looked down at the man that was now coughing blood on his shoes, his stare was fixed straight forward and directed at the horrified woman who was screaming in utter shock.

He stepped forward, knowing the man would get up eventually once his adrenaline had begun to pump and h had enough... motivation...

Oliver tilted his head to the side, a cheshire-cat grin on his face, as he dragged his feet through the ever growing puddle of blood, splattering it all over the place. The woman ran up the stairs, but once she reached the top, she felt a sharp pain shoot through her back,for a mere second, making her stop dead in he tracks, she released a final whimper, shutting her eyes, before Oliver sliced clear through her spine.

After that Oliver's swift moves reverted back to sluggish as he dragged himself further into the house. He heard something shift in a room to his left and he pushed the door open. It creaked eerily as it revealed a boy's room that was littered with toy cars and action figures, much like his sons'.

Oliver walked into the room, crushing the plastic toys under his feet, enjoying the cracking sound they made as the plastic snapped and the occasional iron crunched. Bones sounded even more beautiful though.

"come out, come out, wherever you are," Oliver sing-sang sweetly. Then he caught sight of a small boy, shivering in his closet, which he'd opened just a crack to peak at the intruder. He had probably heard his parents scream and decided to hide.

"there you are, poppet!" Oliver exclaimed once he saw the boy. The little boy shut the door instantly upon realizing his parents' murderer had caught him cornered in his hiding spot.

"now now, there's no need to be afraid, I don't usually kill children anyway! If you promise to keep your little mouth shut I just might let you go! So what will it be?" Oliver offered, swaying a bit, and dripping blood all over the boy's toys.

"what is it now? Did your parents never tell you to answer when an adult asks you a question?" Oliver ranted, now resembling a drunk.

That's when the man he'd stabbed just moments ago raised an aluminum bat high above his head and let it rush down towards Oliver's strawberry-blonde head.

Oliver caught the bat with one hand, the cunning serial killer returning to him.

"ah ah ah, dear! Await your turn like a good lad!" Oliver threatened.

The man gave Oliver's warning no heed and yanked the bat from his grasp, raising it to beat Oliver once more.

"leave my family alone!" the man yelled.

"how I wish they had left my family alone," Oliver said dazedly, swaying easily to avoid the bat. "they took my boys away from me you know, you should feel sorry for me," Oliver said. "my youngest like to play this game too. Only when he tried to bash my head in he'd use a bat with nails in it, much more effective," Oliver said, catching the bat once again.

"you know something? Their mother was a native American who tried to sacrifice them as infants," Oliver wailed, still clutching the bat, not allowing the man to pull back this time.

The man gave up on the bat and rushed over to the closet in which his son was hiding.

"and now they've taken my pride and joy away from me! And expect me to say thank you!"Oliver screeched. The man dragged his son out of his closet and ran for the door.

"why should you have your wife and son while I'm by myself?" Oliver asked ominously, facing the man's back as he ran. He took his knife in between his fingertips and threw it straight in the boy's neck. The boy dropped to earth lifelessly, tripping his bleeding father as all vividness seeped from his eyes.

"YOU… YOU MONSTER!" the man cried, his body stained in the red from himself, the red from his wife, the red from his son. He sat there crying as Oliver walked around him and placed the knife against his throat, killing him in one quick slice.

He was about to head down the stairs when he heard something crying. A baby.

He walked slowly into the nursery opposite of its older brother's room.

There was a small, obviously female child laying in a crib there. It had (e/c) eyes and (h/c) hair and a white nightgown with a red ribbon over her cream white bloomers.

He picked the little thing up and cradled it in his arms, rocking it gently while singing a soft lullaby.

As the child calmed down, so did Oliver's bloodlust and Oliver left the nursery, the child seemed so blissfully ignorant to the fact she was held by a murderer. the murderer who had slaughtered her family.

Oliver walked down stairs, catching a bottle of whiskey from the corner of his eye, taking it as he went.

He dragged himself down the road, not knowing, nor caring where he was going. The child slept in his arms, the booze in his hand, the blood soaking into his clothes.

He still couldn't see, even as it started raining. He sat down under tree, as black crept on the edges of his blurred vision.

He held the child tightly for warmth he shut his eyes and drifted off. Murder was his drug, his booze, his love making, and afterwards he wanted to shut his eyes and sleep away his high.

**~time skip~**

" …. –nsieur? …ey monsieur! hey! monsieur! are you alive?!" someone called out to him.

He had an obvious French accent with a gruff voice, making it sound odd, close to laughable so.

Oliver opened his eyes to see a tall, blonde, Frenchman shaking him out of his after massacre nap.

"oh, yes?" Oliver mumbled. He opened his eyes and blinked away the sleep, regaining the usual bright and cheerful shine in his blue and pink eyes.

"were you going to finish that?" the other asked him, pointing at the half-full bottle of whiskey.

"good sir, I have two bottles left at home and drinking by myself would be no fun now would it?" Oliver said, remembering what had happened before he fell into his madness.

The Frenchman smirked.

"what about your daughter?"the Frenchman asked after that.

"I beg your pardon?" Oliver said, still in a laying down position under the tree he fell asleep under.

"the kid," the blonde said, pointing at the sleeping child in Oliver's arms.

Oliver looked at the child for a moment before he recalled what had happened completely and his startled face faded into a sweet caring smile.

"my little girl needs her sleep,"

Oliver put the little girl on Max's bed, making a note to himself to get the baby-things out of the attic in the morning. He'd never been able to throw those out, there were to many good memories attached to them.

He walked down the stairs and grabbed the opened bottle of whiskey and two cups, before walking into the living room, where his scruffy, new, homeless friend, who had introduced himself as Francois Bonnefoy, had turned on the news.

Oliver smiled at him and put the bottle down, pouring both of them a drink, and resisting the urge to comment when Francois grabbed the bottle instead of his cup.

Oliver turned his attention to the tv in an attempt to distract himself.

"three people have been found dead within their residence. All three were killed with the same knife, by being struck in a vital spot. At first it was assumed that this was the work of the serial killer who has come to be known as the cupcake killer, but after discovering none of the killer's signature cupcakes at the crime-scene and no poison being ingested by the victims it has been confirmed that this was the work of a copycat, attempting to frame the cupcake killer for his crimes. The victims' names were, (mom's name), (dad's name), and (brother's name) (last name). The youngest child of the couple, a 10 months old girl by the name of (full name) has gone missing-..." Oliver threw the remote at the screen that was showing family pictures and images of his new daughter's former home.

"A COPYCAT! IS THAT WHAT THEY'RE SAYING! CAN THEY HONESTLY NOT TAKE INTO CONSIDERATION THAT EVEN SERIAL KILLERS GET FRUSTRATED EVERY NOW AND THEN?! I WAS JUST GETTING RID OF SOME TENSION, I DID NOT WANT TO USE POISON THIS TIME!" Oliver yelled, having forgotten his guest in his sudden rage.

"you killed those people?" Francois asked.

Oliver froze for a moment, before whirling around to face his new friend with a matter-of-fact expression and his hands folded he spoke: "I am the cupcake killer, and I killed those people. I have two sons and both of them were taken to an institution today, so I had to blow of some steam... I needed something to get rid of my frustration so I didn't want to use poison, it'd make it to easy"

"oh," was Francois' only reply and he turned back to the tv.

"uhm... I have a feeling you've had enough," Oliver said, slowly reaching for the bottle of whiskey.

"I'm fine. I'm fine with you killing and believe me when I say I'll drink you under the table any day," Francois snapped, snatching the bottle away before Oliver could take it.

"if you say so," Oliver said. Sitting down next to Francois.

"so that's their kid?" he asked.

"yes," Oliver replied flatly.

"why? Did you want to be noble and save the poor little girl from a life without a family without hurting her? Or is this an attempt to save your own soul by letting her go and raising her?" Francois asked sarcastically.

"heck no... don't think I'm trying to do something noble, and my soul was rotten to the core from the very beginning." Oliver said, staring at the tv screen, but his smile was missing and he wasn't focusing on what was going on on the screen either. He was just spacing out and it was somewhat... frightening.

His face was cold and motionless. Frozen with a bitter expression and his icy blue eyes were swirling with hot pink.

Francois swallowed dryly, as cold sweat began to form on his brow. Would he be the next victim? Should he have been afraid? If so he surely was now.

"then why?" Francois asked him, reaching for the knife he kept hidden in his back-pocket in case.

"because...-" Oliver started, his signature insane smile spreading across his face, somehow signaling Francois he was safe, even if that smile meant certain death for others.

"I'm a psychopath! Psychopaths simply get bored, especially without my boys to distract me! It just happened to be her luck that I found her while I was frustrated like that, I normally would have let her go!" Oliver exclaimed loudly, getting out his knife and swaying about wantonly, the alcohol taking effect.

"well if that's the case, how about we pass the time together?" Francois asked, standing up and showing one of his rare smiles, showing off the knife in his hand, somehow looking charming.

"sounds delightful, love!" Oliver cheered maniacally, putting his knife to his lips that were still curved in a perfectly broken smile.

"don't mind if I do then," Francois promised him.

**in the next chapter reader-chan goes to school for the first time, her brothers come home, and she goes killing with her new daddies!**

**if you're wondering why** **I sent Max and Allen away, it's because:**

**1 to give Oliver a reason to kill her family (or... well... you get it)**

**2 I wanted a WTF meeting between the teen Max and Allen and their little sister with her being able to talk and everything, while Oliver has always raised her as his own.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~a family that kills together...~ **

It'd been over 3 years since Oliver had taken in his precious new daughter and he couldn't be more proud. The white nightgown and bloomers had been replaced by adorable little dresses, the shiny silver spoons she'd play with as a baby had turned into knives, and her dolls had turned into corpses.

At night Oliver and Francois would wake her up and they would go for a nice walk. They would sneak into someone's house and Francois and _ would stand next to the body as Oliver expertly sliced it up. How she had giggled as crimson red flowed. How happy she had been when Oliver bought her a pair of tiny boots so she could splash around in the puddles of blood like any normal child would have splashed around in the rain.

She liked to go killing with her daddies, but what would you expect? When Oliver would slice someone open with practiced easy Francois would victoriously smirk down at the victims and Oliver would laugh like a maniac. It was basic human nature for her to think of it as funny and beautiful when blood gushed, when their precious life-lights died out in their eyes, when people dropped down as the limp meat-suits of souls they were.

If there was one thing she hated though, it was screaming. Her fathers didn't mind, but _ thought it was simply awful. It hurt her ears and even as a toddler she knew that it meant they were in pain. Then again, how else would you enjoy the sight of flowing scarlet and desperate eyes properly? That's right, you couldn't.

Her fathers took liberty of drugging their victims or occasionally gagging them, but the screams were just a less pleasant part of killing for _. nothing to do about it.

Today _ was sitting on a wooden dinning table, swinging her legs as she watched a middle aged couple that had been arguing with each other just moments ago, get cut into small bits.

They had been walking around for a while, looking for which house they would hit next when _ saw them arguing about something trivial. Something about the man throwing out some old clothes the woman no longer wore, but wanted to keep? It didn't matter. They were screaming their lungs out in the middle of the night, making the 4 year old pout at their shadow behind the kitchen window.

Oliver noticed and grinned, pointing out the old couple to Francois, who quickly mimicked his expression when he got the hint.

"shall we give them a reason to scream like that, dearest?" Oliver asked sweetly.

_'s face lit up and she nodded her head like she had accepted the offer to ice-cream, rather than bloodshed.

Now she was looking down at them with a big happy smile, occasionally giggling when the blood splashed.

Oliver cut out a few organs and asked _ to name them. After a while she was quite good at spotting what was what.

"this is?" Oliver held a bloody organ in the air.

"uhm... kidney!" she said, confident that she was right.

"good! Now what's this?" Oliver asked, bringing another bundle of mush to light.

"that's his other kidney, daddy!" _ laughed.

"just making sure you weren't guessing, love," Oliver said cheerfully, digging around for something that he hadn't stabbed beyond recognition.

"can you two please save examining that disgusting bloody pile of human decay for when we get back?" Francois asked. Even though he said that, he was the one that opened the window and lit a cigarette.

_ hated that nasty smoke, so she and Oliver always forced Francois to smoke near an open window, much to his dismay.

"oh, please, Francois! Dragging this home would leave such a mess! Besides, we would make you join us none the less. It's nice having you around. Now,_, what's this?" Oliver said.

"eww~ that's the bladder! Put it back! Put it back!" _ yelled swinging her limbs wantonly in front of her as if it would allow her to move away from the bloody organ.

"and now for the million cupcakes question, what is this?" Oliver asked. This would be a hard one, since the already rotten piece of meat had quite a lot of cuts and bruisings on it.

"uhm... that's a... uh~... don't tell me!... uhm... liver! It's his liver!" she yelled happily, clapping her hands.

"that's my girl!" Oliver exclaimed, and even Francois couldn't resist smiling at their clever little girl.

Yes, _ loved killing, and her daddies couldn't be more proud.

**~welcome home! How did it go? And by the way, you're siblings~**

_ and her daddies walked into the house, shedding their bloody coats and shoes once they got through the door.

"there we go, now _-" Oliver was about to send her off to bed when Francois covered his mouth, quickly shutting him up. Oliver gave him a pout until he saw the snoozing little girl that was getting a piggyback ride from her papa.

"Sssshhh!" Francois hissed. Oliver nodded and took the little girl to her room.

Francois looked at his bloody shirt and the knives Oliver had given him to clean up.

He walked up to the sink and rinsed the blood away. He held up the last butcher knife and examined the blood that had gotten all crusty and disgusting. He smirked, thinking of the face _ usually made when she saw dried up blood, or the rust colored stains it left in clothing.

As he did so, he failed to notice the two figures that were approaching.

Oliver tucked his daughter in and walked down the stairs when he heard windows shattering and loud crashes and shouts from the kitchen.

He flew down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing the first knife that entered his sight and kicking one of the intruders off his friend.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Oliver yelled.

"POPS!" one of them yelled, making Oliver freeze.

"that's not quite the answer I was expecting," Oliver stammered. The voice had changed and become a lot deeper than he remembered, but there was no mistaking it.

Oliver flicked the light on to see his oldest son Max clutching his head on top of an unconscious and bleeding Francois in the middle of a sea of shattered glass, while his brother was squatting on the window sill, looking at his bloody father like he had just sen a ghost.

"MAXIE! ALLEN!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Was that necessary, dad!" Max shouted angrily.

"was that necessary?" Oliver asked, pointing out the frenchman that was out cold on the floor, the shards of glass cutting his skin, staining his golden locks with crimson that slowly flowed onto the tiled floor. If it wasn't for the kitchen scenery and the annoyed teens, the scene could have ben from some sort of classic painting.

Oliver had reverted back to his fatherly self, until his sons shot him a hurt look. His sons had been gone for so long... and the first thing he did was scold them...

"I'm sorry, boys. This is Francois. he's been keeping me company since you left," Oliver explained, he felt tears pricking behind his eyes, "I've missed you so much!" was the last he could utter before he burst out in tears.

"we're sorry too dad, but when we see some weird bloody guy, who is quite clearly drunk, in our house with a bloody knife in the only lit room in the whole house, we get worried." Max said, getting up and hugging his father.

"that's okay, dear. So I assume, since you're here, you're cured," Oliver said. Both brothers smirked at each other.

"yeah, something like that," Allen said, never moving from his broken window sill.

"well, I'm glad you're back! Let's get to the living room and I'll get you some coffee and we can have cupcakes!" Oliver cheered, completely forgetting the bleeding frenchman.

_ had heard the loud noises downstairs and snuck down the stairs with her shinning silver surgeons knife. Her daddy had given it to her for her fourth birthday. It was extremely sharp, didn't grow dull easily, and the blade was very small, so she could easily practice with it.

She made it to the kitchen and saw her papa, bleeding on the floor. She gasped and ran to see if he was alive, the shattered glass digging into her tiny feet, making her scream.

"WAAAHH~!" she screeched, plucking at the glass in her feet.

"_!" Oliver yelled, picking his little girl off the ground.

"What the hell?!" Al yelled, Max and his brother came into the kitchen after their dad, noticing the little bleeding girl in his arms.

"what's going on?" Max asked. _ just kept on crying.*

"well, you see, like I've said before I got really upset after you left..." Oliver started.

"DAD! Get straight to the point please?" Al said.

"alright, you're siblings. This is _ your new little sister," Oliver said, still trying to calm you down.

The boys looked at Oliver with wide eyes, behind their shades.

"S-Sis-" Al tried to utter.

"Max, be a dear and hold her, while I wake up Francois. He'll know how to calm her down," Oliver said, handing _ to max.

_, however, did not like this idea, and attempted to stab Max with her knife, making him drop her, and get the shards slammed deeper into her feet. _ screamed her lungs out and fell on her behind, luckily not getting any glass in her butt.

"Oh, good heavens!" Oliver complained, emptying a glass of water over Francois' head, waking him up with a gasp, before picking up the crying girl.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Francois yelled, realizing that (A. his daughter was crying (B. he was bleeding in a pile of broken glass (C. there were two teenage burglars in his house (D. in the midst of all this Oliver thought the best solution would be to pour a glass of water over him.

**-time skip-**

Francois was holding onto _ while Max picked the last splinter of glass out of her foot with a pair of tweezers while Oliver told them about how Francois had decided to move in and about _. **

"so~..." Al started. _ pouted at the strangers. Max sighed and got up.

"name's Max, he's Allen. Apparently were gonna be living together _," ha said.

"don't want to. You hurt papa," _ said stubbornly.

"papa, is fine _," Francois said, petting his daughter's head. He wasn't to happy about the turn of events either and if he had seen the boys coming he would have taken them down, but he probably would not survive an all out rage fit from Oliver, so he agreed, "and it would make Oliver very happy," he added.

Oliver gave his daughter a pleading look. _ nodded, but still didn't wanna look at her "brothers".

Max sat down next to Francois, and petted his "sister's" head, hoping she'd calm down, but his gloved hands did little to ease her anger.

"well, now that that's out of the way, let's get along, shall we?" Oliver asked, relieved they no longer intended to kill each other.

"actually, we'd like to get a little shut eye," Al said, yawning. _ soon copied the motion.

"well, let's all just go to bed, then," Oliver suggested.

"I'll be out. if you need me, don't bother," Francois said. Putting _ on Max's lap.

Max picked _ up, deciding it'd be best if she didn't walk on those feet for a while, and carried her upstairs.

As Max carried her through the hallway, _'s eyes fell on Al's bat.

"why are there nails in it?" she asked sleepily.

"it's like a trophy," Al said.

"a trofee?" _ repeated. ***

"whenever I kill someone with this bat I put another nail in it. I become more lethal with every kill. Pops uses the blood of his victims in his cupcakes, or takes small pieces home, same thing" Al said.

"I want a trophy too," _ said sleepily.

"sure, where's your bedroom?" Max asked, as they reached the top of the stairs.

"there," _ said, pointing at her bedroom door.

"excuse me?" Max said. The room she pointed out was the room Al and Max used to share.

"POPS!" Al exclaimed.

"oh, sorry, dears," Oliver apologized "she needed to sleep somewhere," he said.

"yeah, but-" Max started, but _ pulled his curl to cut him off.

"I don't mind sharing~~! I'm just sleepy~!" _ whined.

"LET GO!" Max yelled, making the little girl loosen her grip immediately.

"fine, but only because I'm damn tired!" Al said, taking the little girl from his brother's hands. He started to walk into the bedroom, finding that the huge king-sized bed would actually be big enough for the three of them and put _ down in the middle, pulling the covers over her.

"max, you coming, or what?" Al called.

"I got some business to take care of in the bathroom," Max called back.

"you fucking pedophile!" Al called out again, a disgusted expression on his face.

"it's a natural fucking reaction!" Max retorted.

"there's nothing natural-"

"THAT'S A DOLLAR FOR THE SWEAR JAR! BOTH OF YOU CLEAN UP THAT POTTY TALK RIGHT NOW!" Oliver shouted angrily, in his pink pajamas.

"sorry, pops," Al called out. He took off his clothes except for his shirt and boxers and got in bed next to his sister.

Max came in a minute latter, doing the same.

"she's kinda cute, don't ya think?" Al asked his brother.

"yeah, but she really can't handle a knife yet," Max chuckled. Getting in on the other side.

"maybe this ain't so bad," Al said. Max hummed in agreement before the both dozed off with their sister in between them.

_ was still awake though, kids don't fall asleep so easily, and she heard every word.

Her brothers were right, this could work out.

**~school= Allies, Adversaries, and kiddy scissors~**

_ looked at the brick building with the cheerful, brightly colored murals on it. She turned around to face her dads and her new brothers with a smile.

"I think I'll be fine," she said.

"are you sure? You don't have to! You could just wait another year and you can just stay with us! You really don't have to go to school, with strangers, and growing up and leave us~!" Oliver said panicky. School was where his boys were send to a psychiatric, who in turn send his boys to that institution.

"don't listen to him to much, _. he's just worried. We'll be here at three to pick you up," Francois said, covering the englishman's mouth with his hand.

"and don't listen to the teachers to much either," Allen said. Max punched him in the shoulder. He kneeled down and placed his hands on _'s shoulders to make sure he had her full attention.

"please take advice from the only sane member of the family, which would have to be me. If the others pick on you you tell 'em off, try not to fight, and killing or wounding others is off limits!" Max said.

"got it! Don't let them pick on me, no fighting, killing, or injuring, and be right here a three," _ summed up.

"that's it," Max said, glad his little sister was probably going to be fine.

Oliver, however, was not as assured. He swooped the little girl up in his arms and into a bone-crushing hug.

"you don't have to go! I don't want you to!" he said a bit to loudly.

"don't worry, daddy. I'll be careful and I'll be home soon, okay?" she said.

Most families on the school's playground were trying to reassure their children that they were going to be alright and that school would be nice, with _ it was the complete opposite.

Her daddy was crying while her other daddy and her brothers tried to comfort him. In looks the definitely different as well. Her pastel clothed cry-baby daddy, her alcoholic other daddy who looked in serious need of a shave and a good shower.

her brothers both looked like they had spontaneously dropped out of some gangster movie, or like the survivors of the zombie apocalypse, with their weapons at hand and slightly tattered army clothing, sunglasses always in place, and gruff rebellious attitudes to complete the picture.

_ herself stood out as well. She wore a pretty blue dress, with pretty white shoes to go with it. Her hair was tied in a ponytail (Francois had forbidden Oliver to make her wear pigtails, saying she looked like she had escaped from someone's antique-doll collection) and she had multiple strands of neon colored hair extensions braided into her hair. _ once said she liked the colors of her daddy's cupcakes and the color of blood, so those were the colors that were mixed in her soft (h/c) hair.

"go now, before Oliver decides to kidnap you," Allen suggested.

_ walked into the building, not really knowing where to go. She decided to follow a boy, about her age with a basket on his back instead of the a normal bag.

Then again, nothing about the boy looked very normal.

His feature told her he was obviously chinese. He had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail, making him almost look like a girl, but his clothes (though they were also quite feminine) told her otherwise. He wore black pants that seemed a bit to short since they stopped a little above his ankles, while his shirt on the other hand fitted loosely and the sleeves were so long the boy's hands were out of sight and there were still a few inches of fabric left. He wrapped his clothed hands around the straps of his basked. She thought it looked kind of funny and let him lead the way.

Apparently this was the right decision, because she was led into a large classroom that was littered with drawings and hand me down toys.****

In front of the class was a woman with curly orange-reddish hair that stood in all directions and she had a tan, yet freckled face with high cheekbones and a close to creepy smile. She wore a green dress with light green leaves and flowers on it and tomato red leggings that went horribly with her hair. Her heels were sharp enough to stab through a child's foot if she happened to step on it, and with her length and the amount of small kids present, that was likely to happen.

Overall she looked like the kind of child loving creeper _ liked to see dead.

The room was filled with playing, screaming, and babbling children. Assuming it was normal to go play with someone else she walked inside and grabbed an old, torn up bear. _ noticed a few girls playing with dolls and sat close to them.

"what are you doing?" she asked, looking at the girls making their dolls walk or changing their clothes.

"we're playing with our dolls," a blonde girl said.

"can I play too?" she asked.

"No, you cant. there are no more dolls," another girl said. _ inspected them both carefully. The blonde looked like one of those spoiled mini-miss-barbies complete with a pink dress, fake tan, and fake blonde hair. The ginger girl had an exact copy of herself playing with a rabbit in the corner, twins maybe?

"I've got a bear," _ said, holding out the worn out bear.

"you can't play with a bear, stupid. Get a doll, or get out," the blonde said in a holier-than-you tone of voice. _ frowned, but she wasn't allowed to hurt anyone. She got up and walked into the corner where the other red-head was sitting.

She sat down, using an oversized panda toys as a chair and looked at the bear once more. The white fur was turning slightly yellow and it was rough. A number of tears showed the old stuffing and the bear even seemed to be frowning.

"you look like my brother's bear. Only he bleeds, growls, and bites. You're a lot nicer," _ told the bear.

"he's ugly though," the girl said. _ looked up, a slight frown still on her face. The girl quickly looked back down. "sorry," she said softly.

"you're nicer than your sister," _ said, as she went back to inspecting the damaged bear. Tomorrow she'd bring a needle a tread to sew him up a little.

"she likes playing with Mindy-meanie. I don't like her," the girl said, and _ assumed that the blonde girl was Mindy-meanie.

"yeah, who cares about them and their dolls anyway?" you said happily.

"dolls are nice," the girl said.

She looked nice, but she also seemed like the kind of girl that picked dolls over friends and was properly kept away from anything sharp.

"get off panda!" a boy yelled.

"what?" you asked, looking up at the boy from before.

"you're hurting panda! Get off!" he yelled again. You quickly moved from your panda-chair and handed it over to the boy, despite it being almost as big as you were.

"sorry, panda," you said. The boy scowled at you and left with the large panda.

"he's mean," the girl said, as you sat on the bare floor with your bear.

"I think he's okay," you said. You didn't know why, but the boy was interesting. All the other boys were playing with cars, or blocks, but none had a stuffed animal with them. Then there was the over-sized basket he never put down. He was interesting.

The woman in front of the class told everyone to sit down, which took just about forever, but she eventually got everyone sitting quietly on the wooden benches.

The ginger who introduced herself as Valerie sat next to you and the interesting boy sat at the end of the bench and got shoved off by others multiple times before the teacher came back and they stopped shoving him.

You looked at the lady who was now starting to talk in front of the class. Her name was mrs. Diana and the hair was real (some boy took liberty of testing that out using chewing gum). She'd be your teacher for the next two years (not if it was up to you, but still).

After that everyone had to introduce themselves and they went around in a circle, which was a pain for you because you were in the middle and the boy was all the way at the end.

You looked at the other kids, never really paying attention to their names. Watching them talk and bug each other was much more interesting. It was 30 minutes into the first day of school ever and the social order had been decided.

Valerie and you floated somewhere just bellow average you assumed and the boy was somewhere at the bottom, that much was clear.

You gave your name and nothing more, unlike the others who gave their very short life-stories. For a moment you were glad Valerie sat next to you, because she got the hint that you did not want to talk when you looked at her.

After that you stopped paying attention to your classmates completely and instead wondered if your bear was in pain too, and how it got those tears.

Then you heard a familiar voice, sparking your interest for a moment. Mindy-meanie had begun to introduce herself, she stood up straight and that stuck up "I'm better than you" introduction speech would officially label her as bitchy in your mind for all eternity.

"My name is Mindy and I've won over seven mini-miss contests so far. My daddy is a surgeon, and mommy is like a model. I've got a pony and a cat, and a lot of dolls," she said, before smoothening her pink skirt and sitting down as if she had just delivered a speech for an election. She made you want to barf, and made you regret leaving your knife at home, because you had never wanted to use it as badly as now.

Finally it was the boy's turn to introduce himself. He shielded his face with his bangs and said his name, "Shang Yao,", was all he said.

"what's that mean!" a boy close to him shouted rudely.

"my name," Shang hissed, shooting the boy a venomous glare through is overgrown bangs.

After that the teacher said you could go play outside on the playground. Valerie followed you like a duckling and you decided not to question it.

You walked over to a tree and leaned against it, Valerie sat down and looked at the others. Most children were playing in the sand, or with the other hand-me-down toys for outside.

Mindy-meanie was playing jump-rope with Valerie's sister and some other girls.

You looked around for Shang and eventually found him in a corner of the playground with his eternal basket. A few boy walked up to him, knowing what was bound to happen you ran in their direction.

"W-wait! Where are you going?!" Valerie said, running after you.

"hey, Shang!" one of the boys called.

"what?" Shang said coldly.

"what's up with that stupid ponytail? You're a guy aren't you? Show us!" the boy said, a bit to smug.

"I'm a guy, but I don't have to prove that to you," Shang said.

"what was that, stupid?" the boy said and he charged for Shang. You quickly got in between them and made the boy trip.

"OWW!" the boy yelled.

"leave him alone," you said, glaring down at the boy.

"no way! You're both stupid!" the boy said.

One of the boys that had followed the first one left and another soon followed him, the other two got the hint and followed too.

"Hey! Stay here!" the first boy yelled, getting up.

"actually, I think it'd be best if you followed them," Shang said, now standing next to you.

Valerie also found the courage to come and stand next to you. The boy made a run for it.

"I could have done that myself," Shang said.

"sure you could. I saw them push you around in class," _ said.

"my parents told me I was not allowed to kill people. They took my dagger," Shang said, making _ heart fill with joy.

"oh my gosh! Me too!" you said.

"you what!" Valerie said shocked.

"don't worry, we like you and we're not as crazy as we sound," Shang said reassuringly, and for the first time you saw him smile.

"o-okay," Valerie said nervously.

The teacher called you back inside way too soon for your preference, but when you looked at the clock and one stick pointed up and the other stick down, you knew it was time to eat *****

you pulled your lunchbox out of your bag and opened it. Shang had reclaimed the panda as well as Valerie's rabbit and was sitting with her in the corner. With the other stuffed animals.

"it's like a tea party!" Valerie said happily.

"there's no tea," you said.

"if you want a real tea party you'll need more than just tea here," Shang said, and you and Valerie spend a while listening to Shang talking about traditional chinese tea parties, in between bites of his riceball.

You and Valerie had both finished your sandwich and Valerie pulled out an apple. You on the other hand had two brightly colored cupcakes left in your box.

"want one?" you asked, holding them out to your new friends.

"yes, thank you!" Valerie said excitedly, Shang looked at it as if it was a foreign life-from, but excepted it anyway.

"you need to buy your friends,_?" a familiarly snide voice asked from behind you.

"need to buy more fake tan, Mindy?" you asked, not deeming her worth turning around and scowling at the space in front of you. Mindy gave a annoyed gasp and you heard a pair of scissors.

"you think you're so great, with you freaky hair and your stupid dress! Let me do you a favor. You suddenly felt a tug on you ponytail, and shortly after it felt a lot lighter. Your eyes widened, as well as those of Shang and Mindy.

You were about to get up and give Mindy what was coming to her, when you felt something wet and cold being poured over your head.

"Shang, Val, for your own sake, please leave," both of them were gone in less than a second, an you turned around to face Mindy and the boy from earlier, who were both proudly holding a piece of your hair up. You twisted your face into a wicked smirk and yanked the kiddy-scissors out of Mindy's hand.

"why thank you Mindy! Let me return the favor for you!" you yelled, mimicking your father's insanity. The smiles on the faces of Mindy and the boy faded, both of them dropped your hair and turned around to run. You quickly grabbed onto Mindy's hair and yanked her back so she fell on her butt with a loud scream.

Her screaming only agitated you further and fueled you to cut faster. Locks of fake blonde were thrown around and almost tugged out of her skull. By the time you were done Mindy's hair was unevenly cut and was an inch long at it's longest point.

Mindy sat on the ground crying and the sound of crying had never been so sweet to you. You walked over to where Shang had put down his untouched cupcake, piking it up, and squashing it on Mindy-meanie's head, getting pink and bleu icing all over her.

Next you grabbed Valerie's cupcake. She had taken a bite or two but there was still plenty left. You walked through the crowd of kids that had assembled around you and Mindy, heading for the boy who was hiding in a corner.

You slammed the pastry in your hand in his face and shot a glance at the crowd.

"what do you think? Should we just call it even and leave it at this? Don't bother me, or my friends again and I won't bother you," you offered, the boy nodded quickly.

"okay, and sorry, about that," _ said.

The teacher came back in from the teacher's lounge, or whatever, and gasped when she saw what had happened.

"_ KIRKLAND!" she screeched. _ gave her a weird look. She didn't hurt the physically, so what's the problem?

She grabbed you by your arm and dragged you out of the room, Shang and Valerie watched you go.

-time skip-

after hours of explaining what had happened and endless lectures the bell rang and _ was released, while neither Mindy-meanie or the other boy were punished.

You said that it was weird and unfair and that the teacher really did not care what had actually happened, but she just received more yelling.

_ walked out of the building with a scowl plastered on her face. Her fathers and brothers were waiting for her on the playground.

"how did it go?" Oliver asked.

"school sucks!" _ complained.

"that's my sis!" Al praised, while Francois just sighed and Oliver made a worried face. Max didn't seem to care about that comment.

"why's that?" Oliver asked.

"my classmates are stupid! The teacher pick on only me! And she's a creeper! Everyone picks on my friends Shang and Valerie! Some stupid boy poured lemonade on me and it's sticky! And Mindy cut my hair off! She's a total B*TCH!" _ ranted.

Oliver gasped and put his hand over his mouth, Francois frowned, while her brothers just smirked.

"get used to it, doll. It'll be like that for a long time." Al said.

"there's one good thing about today," _ said.

"what's that, doll?" Al asked.

"I got my own trophy," _ said proudly, holding a huge fluffy handful of Mindy's hair in the air.

"Congrats, Doll!" Al said laughing. Max joined him and petted his little sis on the head again.

In the distance a little girl screamed in the distance, _ looked and saw Mindy with bits of icing still in the remains of her hair, banging her fists against what you assumed was her dad.

"is that her Mindy?" Max asked, you nodded happily.

"big improvement if you ask me," Francois said, a small smirk on his face.

"hey, _," Shang said, making you turn around and face him, and the timid Valerie behind him.

"Hi, Shang! Hi, Val!" you greeted.

"could you cut my hair too? It's in the way a lot," Shang asked. _ you looked up at Oliver who still looked a bit worried, but still handed you your knife back.

"one Mindy-meanie treatment, coming right up!" you said. Your brothers were laughing at the silly nickname, but you didn't care.

Shang smiled while you quickly sliced through his hair. A few moments later it was all short. His bangs, his ponytail, all gone.

"and that's my second trophy," _ said with a smile.

"thank you, _," Shang said, before walking away, with Val closely behind.

"daddy, can we go killing tonight?" you asked sweetly, swaying your new short hair and enjoying the pleasant breeze in your neck.

"you have someone in mind, doll?" Al asked.

"my teacher," you said bluntly. Your brothers laughed again and your dads agreed.

"a family that kills together..." Oliver started.

"stays together," all three of his kids said in unison.

**Wow, I managed to creep myself out with this chapter. **

**Anyway, I wrote everything between here and chapter one in one go so it took a bit longer than expected. Does this count as english homework since I'm not a native speaker?**

**Me: why does reader-chan get such a big bed? *tries to hit reader-chan again***

**Francois:*blocks it* because, it was still in pieces in the attic, which is where I'm sleeping, and we figured it would be a waste to buy a new bed if we had one. Besides, _ likes playing princes with a big bed and everything.**

***you remember when you were a kid and scraped your knee you just kept crying even after you got a band-aid you were still sobbing and tears just kept flowing? Well imagine crying while broken glass is being stabbed into your foot at that age.**

**** he didn't tell he adopted you, because even you don't know that. But he did tell them about getting you the day he brought them away and you don't know where the babies come from yet and the glass in your foot is just a bit more important at tis point.**

***** of coarse, since it was a new word for you and you couldn't write, I wrote it you say it.**

****** didn't you ever hate going to a place and then you look at the toys and you're like "why does barbie have a blonde afro, no clothes, and a mustache?" **

******* you're a first grader, not many of those can read a clock properly, but I meant it was about 12:30**

**Shang is 2P china, but Valerie and Mindy are made up. I figured it would make sense to have some normal human friends.**

**Well, my first day at school went pretty good, to bad reader-chan's didn't go so well. At least she made friends and got her trophy. We'll kill the teacher in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~pretty shades of red and new adversaries~**

you walked down the street to your teacher's house to "execute". (lame pun, I know, leave me alone)

your brothers had their obscene weapons hidden in a huge sports-bag that Max had slung loosely over his shoulder.

once you reached the house and saw no light through the crack in the curtain except for the faint flashing of a television, your dads decided it'd be fine. you did hope she wouldn't scream to much. her voice had a certain 'swallowed a dog's whistle' quality that drove you insane.

Allen expertly picked the lock and opened the door with a silent TA-DA. you walked down the hall, which had been painted in an alarming shade of orange, making your way to the living room.

you opened the door as quietly as possible and looked around, there was a couch, a chair, a coffee table, bloody teacher, a television... wait hold on just a second!

"she's already out cold!" you called, signaling your family it was safe to come out.

Max kneeled down next to the body and felt for a pulse. when there was none, he took a second to examine the wound on the dead teacher's head.

you joined him, looking over his shoulder with a big cheerful smile on your face.

she had been hit with a blunt object repeatedly, the one that killed her was probably the one to her temple. she had been dead when the final few blows hit her. whoever killed her really wanted her dead.

but, that wasn't what fascinated you. her red leggings from the day before (it was only about 30 minutes after midnight) had matched her hair horribly, but the blood that stained her orange hair into a brilliant crimson looked so beautiful! maybe blood just went well with everything.

"_!" you heard an all to familiar asian voice.

"SHANG!" you cheered. Shang came flying from behind the couch, glomping onto you and almost making you fall back in the blood, that was still oozing from the teacher's wounds.

A tall brunette appeared behind Shang and he looked down at you with a sour look on his face.

You jumped up and down in the puddle of blood with Shang, while holding hands, like you were both little girls and you were told you'd be getting a pony, and cheering just as much.

The large male behind him didn't bother you. If he was a friend of Shang he was a friend of yours, and if he wasn't he'd have to deal with your daddies.

"did you kill her?" Francois asked, inspecting the dead red-head on the floor, her eyes wide and frozen in terror, while the blood that was dripping from the wound on her forehead filled the cavities of her eyes. He poked her with his foot, so the blood could flow properly instead of drying, crusting up on her face.

"da," the Russian man answered.

"ho, wait! Nicolas?" Al asked surprised.

"da," the boy repeated again. He wasn't really a man, he seemed to be only a little older than your brothers, but he looked very mature with his large physique and stoic expression.

"DUDE! I haven't seen you since we burned down the... whatever-the-name-was reform centre! Where have you been?!" Allen asked, obviously exited to see the unfamiliar boy.

"who is he?" you asked Shang in a soft whisper.

"Nicky is my big brother!" Shang cheered loudly with a big smile on his face.

"I'm not your brother! And stop calling me by that stupid nickname, or I'll smash your skull, da?!" Nicolas snapped.

"nick-name," Shang said, and you giggled at the lame joke and the fact that Shang could be so happy while the Russian guy was undoubtedly serious about cracking his head like an egg.

"You burned it down?!" Oliver screeched in shock.

"what's it matter? We're out right?" Max said, he shrugged, showing little interest.

Nicolas raised a long lead pipe above his head, about to let it come crashing down on you and Shang, when Allen ripped it from his hands.

"that's my little sis you were gonna hit there, pal!" he growled, pointing at you.

"you have a sister?" Nicolas asked.

You looked up the arguing adults confused. You all wanted the teacher dead, and now she was so why fight each other?

you looked at the teacher again, pouting when you saw the blood was drying, and crusting already. It looked disgusting, but you allowed a smile to grace your lips while you took out your own knife and cut off a piece of clean hair from the teacher. In the curly mess you could hardly tell a piece of hair was missing from her birds nest. You gave one strand to Shang, who giggled in delight. You took out a small container.

It was made of plastic and had small blood red glitters mixed in the transparent walls of the little jar. You filled it with some of the orange-red curls. the orange, and the red blended beautifully, just as the blood had done. You smiled and showed it to Shang, who smiled as well.

"aww~ look how cute~" Oliver cheered, swooping you up into his arms and spinning around until you felt dizzy.

"sure, a murderous toddler, adorable," Nicolas commented in bored sarcasm.

"I think it's about time we got going, we don't want to get caught here, do we?" Francois said, peeking through the blinds. The others agreed.

"I think it's about bed-time for you too, young lady," Oliver said happily, making you yawn in agreement.

**~time skip is brought to you by cupcakes. Cupcakes, the perfect murder weapon~**

Oliver carried you up the stairs with Shang following close behind.

"both of you need a bath, after that you can both go to sleep in _'s room. Now where did I leave those pjs Maxie used to wear?" your daddy spoke, half to himself.

"yes, sir" Shang said. You just nodded.

Oliver ran a bath for you both and then left you alone in the bathroom. There was a big bathtub in which you had always liked to splash around, but this was the first time you were taking a bath together with someone.

Shang and you both shed your clothing, Shang finished first and looked over at you while you pulled your pants and underwear down.

"something to see?" you asked, when you caught him staring at what you had between your legs, or rather, what you didn't have.

"you're different down there," he stated, quickly turning his head away.

"that's because I'm a girl, genius! Never seen a girl without her clothes before?" you giggled.

"no, never," Shang said, turning his back on you, with a blush dusted across his pale cheeks.

"not even your mom?" you asked, climbing in the tub.

"don't have one," Shang mumbled, climbing in after you.

"neither do I, but I see my daddies or my brothers sometimes,so I know what it looks like." you said, reaching for the bubbles, pouring the pink soapy substance in the stream of warm water.

"oh..." was Shang's only reply. He sat down on the bottom of the tub and trained his eyes on the swirling flow of warm bubbly water around his own legs.

You looked down at the bubbles. the bubbles where nice, the best part of the bath. you blew some of the pure white, yet colorful foam around. you giggled, while watching it scatter and float down, until it made contact with the water's surface again.

"wash your hair, love," your dad yelled from the other side of the door.

"yes, daddy!" you yelled back. you heard his footsteps retreat and played with the bubbles for a few minutes before grabbing the shampoo. the pink bottle with hearts on it, the kind that didn't sting in your eyes.

you rubbed it into your considerably shortened hair and then grabbed a few strands of hair and made them stand up with the bubbly shampoo. you giggled as you looked at yourself in the mirror,your hair looked even more horrific after combining your and Mindy-meanie's styling skills.

"hey, Shang! Look at me, I'm a monster!" you giggled. He glanced up uncomfortably, but laughed when he saw your head. Your hair bubbly and messed up and your face pulled into a goofy expression.

"your turn." you said, squirting some shampoo onto his head and rubbing it in. Shang went back to being uncomfortable, directly facing your chest. He didn't really know why, but he did know he wasn't supposed to look at that, so he squeezed his eyes shut as you messed with his hair.

you let him go and took a look at him. His hair was to short to make him into a bubble monster, but he still looked funny with a head full of foam, his eyes shut tightly and some soap suds running down his face and shoulders.

"this shampoo doesn't sting in your eyes, so you can open them." you told him. Shang just shook his head.

"I can't." he said.

"come on, Shang, don't be silly." you said, trowing a rubber duck at him. He still didn't move.

After a few minutes of trying to murder Shang with the rubber ducky you gave up, you let the water run out of the bath and rinsed the soap suds off you both

you got out of the tub and wrapped yourself in a towel and tossed one at Shang, who hadn't moved since your monster imitation and was now sitting cross-legged in the empty bath, with a towel over his head.

"come on, you can sleep in my room tonight." you said, walking out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around yourself. Shang followed behind you. You both left a wet trail to your bedroom, you handed Shang the plain plaid pajamas your dad had left on the bed.

You pulled on a (f/c) nightgown and dried of your hair as much as you could, before crashing onto a pillow, waiting for Shang to join you in the over-sized bed.

"Shang~ come sleep! It's late." you whined, barely lifting your face off the pillow.

Shang climbed up into the bed on the other side, moving aside the fluffy sheep toy that always slept in your bed.

"what do you think will happen at school tomorrow?" Shang asked.

"I think there will be a new teacher, I hope it's a nice one." you answered, drifting off into a well deserved sleep.

**~the next day at school~**

you and Shang walked to school with your papa, while your daddy went to work at his bakery and your brothers and Nicolas were starting high-school that day.

"what do you think the new teacher will be like?" you asked Shang.

"I'll be surprised if they already have a new teacher." papa answered for him.

"do you think they have found her yet?" Shang asked.

"_! Shang! Have you heard?!" Valerie shouted, running up to you and Shang.

"heard what?" you asked.

"the teacher is gone! They say she's dead!" Valerie said, looking worried.

"yeah, we know." you replied, holding back a giggle.

"some people are saying she's dead, you know. I did not like her, but that's kind of sad." Valerie said.

This made you feel a little bad. You didn't like the teacher, she was just another dead body, but Valerie was your friend. You had never seen someone getting sad when another person died. In the end, don't they all die?

You gave it another moment of thought, if Valerie died, even if you'd only known her for a day, would you be sad?

Yeah, you'd be pretty sad... you might even cry if that happens...

you decided not to think about it anymore. Thinking this made you feel sad.

"if she's gone, who's gonna be the new teacher?" Shang asked.

"why, I think that would be me, love." a sweet female voice, coated in a soft british accent got your attention.

You turned around and looked up at a short, chubby, old lady with a kind smile on her wrinkled face.

"I'm miss Hazel, dear. I was called after they found out with happened to poor diane. I will be your new teacher." she said.

She was pretty short, no bigger than 5,2, but she weighed at least 200 pounds. Her hair was short and it was died in a soft blonde color, most likely to hide her grey hairs, and her accent and slightly high-pitched voice reminded you of your daddy.

She was old enough to be your grandma and you half expected her to be just that.

One thing was for sure, this woman was much better than the clown headed teacher from before.

Once everyone was inside and miss Hazel had introduced herself to the class, she let you play by yourselves.

Valerie quickly tried to grab a doll so she could play with her sister and the other girls, but some blonde who looked pale and seriously underfed, almost like her parents wanted her to be anorexic before puberty even hit to save her the trouble, yanked it from her hands.

Valerie started crying, while the girl just walked away with her prize. You quickly picked up mr. Rabbit and ran over to her.

"don't worry, Valerie. Mr. Rabbit would be lonely without you anyways. Why don't you play with us?" you said, hoping to cheer her up.

"what seems to be the matter, love?" miss Hazel walked up to you both and petted Valerie's head.

"I wanted... and then she... she just... HYYYAAAAHH~" Valerie screamed.

Now you got mad. No one was going to make your friend cry. You pushed mr. Rabbit into her arms and she buried her tear-soaked face in it's fur, continuing to cry and scream.

"you made Val cry." you said sternly, looking down at the skinny girl who ignored the crying Valerie and started brushing the doll's hair.

"so?" the girl asked.

"say you're sorry and give her doll back! She had it first and you got to play with it yesterday!" you said loudly so she could hear you over Valerie's crying.

"NO! This is my doll!" she yelled angrily. Hitting you with the brush.

"no one is allowed to hit _!" Shang cut in. he pulled the doll out of the girl's hands and gave it to you.

"THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" miss Hazel said. "_,dear, won't you please go calm Valerie down? She's quite upset. Please give the doll to me." you handed the doll over the the teacher and grabbed your lunch box, handing Valerie and Mr. Rabbit one of the cupcakes inside.

She stopped screaming, but tars still flowed down her face and her breath hitched every now and then as she ate the lively decorated treat.

"YOU'RE A STUPID TEACHER AND I'M GONNA TELL MY MOM!" the girl yelled, walking over to the corner and staying there with her arms crossed.

"_, dearest, would you please come here for a moment?" miss Hazel asked. You petted Val's back one last time before walking over to the teacher, expecting another punishment, which you knew wasn't fair. You were going to stick up for Shang and Valerie even if it killed you.

"_, it was very kind of you to try and get the doll back for your friend, but next time something happens, anything, I want you to come to me first, love. Do you understand?" she asked. you nodded slowly in response.

"as for you Shang, please don't take toys from other without asking. Even if it's for a friend." she said, slightly more stern.

"yes, miss." Shang responded.

"good, now please go play like good little kids, alright?" she said kindly.

You both nodded and ran over to Val. She was hugging Mr. Rabbit for dear life and still shivered from crying.

"it's okay, Val. Forget her and let's go play." you said, picking up your torn polar-bear and the sewing-kit you had brought along to fix it. Shang dragged Panda over and made him talk with Mr. Rabbit.

The more you got to know your friends the more you liked them. Usually when you had a tea-party only your stuffed-sheep and monkey would join you. Some people laughed because Shang joined you tea-party while other boys played with cars, but all three just stuck your tongue out and glared if that happened and they would run.

After a while the door opened and a tall lady who was dressed like a barbie-fashionista doll walked in with some child crying in the hallway behind her.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO AND THAT GIRL AND HER FRIENDS ARE FREAKS AND MY HAIR IS AWFUL AND I HATE IT!" the child yelled. You immediately recognized the sweet sound of agony as Mindy-Meanie's crying.

"honey, we discussed this! You're going to school, whether you like it, or not!" the woman screeched and her voice made you want to cry in agony.

The woman dragged Mindy-meanie inside. She wore a sun-hat and her face was red and puffy from crying.

Her presence made you recall the boy that had been with her the other day and you looked around to find him.

He was playing with a yellow sports car in the corner. He sure looked like he had gotten a kick in his ego, but at least he didn't cry and make a scene like Mindy.

"good!" you told yourself. Mindy was suffering and wouldn't bother you for a while, if the water-peroxide hadn't affected her brain as well as her hair. That boy was going to be nice because of you and so was the teacher.

You were going to protect yourself as well as your friends. That was the silent promise you made, as you looked down at the stuffed yellow-ish bear. It was once again full of stuffing and after a good wash it would be as good as new.

"now what shall I name you?" you asked the bear out loud.

**you sure showed those guys! GO READER-CHAN!**

**Because China doesn't like Russia very much it's the other way around with their 2Ps, and since I made Shang a kid Nicky is his big brother.**

**I know what you're thinking and no, I won't be pairing you with Shang. Kids that age can just take baths together, but Shang (being chinese) was raised not to do so.**

**Miss Hazel was inspired by my old english teacher. She was british and she still is my favorite teacher despite the fact that she doesn't teach me anymore. Just yesterday I realized she is practically the gender-bent version of Oliver, only her colors are a bit off and she doesn't kill people (I hope ^_^")**

**please leave a comment on what we are going to name your stuffed animals, because I don't have a clue.**

***insert epic announcing voice here***

**in the next chapter of "everyone has their problems!":**

**Reader-chan will challenge the epic monster in her closet! RAAAWWRR!**

**A play-date at Valerie's place with her stuck up sister, white bread parents, and Cupcakes! THIS CAN'T END WELL!**

**Killing: Right, or Wrong?! Will Reader-chan give up on her love for blood?!**

**STAY TUNED! **


	4. Chapter 4

**~the monster in the closet~**

You blinked, getting accustomed to the lack of light in your room. You sat up, looking at your alarm-clock, which stood silently beside your bed. The lights were out and there was no light behind the curtains. You were definitely by yourself in the room and your dreams had been pleasant, making you wonder what had roused you from your sleep.

You looked over to your plush sheep, that was watching over your room with his big brown eyes.

"If anyone comes in you'll wake me up, right?" You asked the inanimate fluff-ball

"..." The sheep remained silent.

"Good," you said, taking her silence as a yes.

You laid back down and shut her eyes, never loosing the feeling of being watched. Minutes later she heard a strange sound, it was clear this time.

It was a low groaning noise, accompanied by a strange thumping sound. _ shot up and hugged her precious sheep for dear life.

Once the noise stopped you grabbed your knife and turned on you nightlight. You put it down next to your bed, waiting to see if something would snatch it away and pull it under the bed. When nothing happened you slid out of bed and looked under your bed. There was nothing suspicious besides a lot of dust-bunnies and some toys you refused to clean up.

"Hu~ uwhaa~" it sounded, scaring the living daylight out of you. The thumping that came with the groaning and moaning began to sound an awful lot like footsteps.

You could feel tears well up in the corners of your eyes. You grabbed your fluffy friend and your knife and shuffled towards the door. You flipped on the big light and ,after taking a deep breath, you swung the door open. You sighed in relief when there was no one there.

You sprinted across the hallway, racing into the room of your big brothers.

"Max~! Max~!" You whispered, tugging on his covers to wake him up.

"Yeah, yeah, we don't have anywhere to be today, remember?" He said, petting your head. He and Allan wouldn't have school today, but you needed their help now!

"There's something scary in my closet!" You whispered, pulling the covers harder. You ran over to Allan's bed and climbed on it.

"Sis, it was probably just a dream, or the wind or something. Just go back to sleep now, eh?" Max said, glancing at his alarm-clock.

"No, it wasn't and... And..." You started crying while Allan sat up. Still sleep-drunk he pulled you into a hug as tears began to stream down your face.

"Come on, dollface. It's fine. Just go to sleep." Al said.

"But there it is again."you whispered, putting both you hands over your brother's mouth to keep him quiet while a barely audible tapping came from your room.

This got your brothers attention. Both of them shot up and grabbed their weapons, waking up kamakuro, who grumpily shuffled after his owner.

They walked into your room and looked around. There was no one there. You clung to your big brother's leg still whimpering in fear. There it was again, right inside your closet.

Max walked over there, grabbing the doorknob and looking back for a moment. Al nodded, giving him the okay and Max opened the door, a pile of human carnage tumbling out and splashing onto the floor. Blood splatters stained the carpet and Max' pants.

You screamed and dug your nails into Allan's clothed leg. Tears continued to pour down your face as Allan picked you up and tried to shush you the best he could.

Max jumped back and growled down at the pile of human decay once he noticed it was just a dead guy.

"See? It's just a dead guy. Nothing to be scared of." Al said, trying to pry you off his leg.

"...~ease... Uhf... Ple~... ~elp...argghghg..." The living bloodbath growled.

"KYAAA! It's alive!" You screamed, hugging your brother leg even tighter.

"What's all the hullaballoo about?" Oliver asked, walking in in his lacy pink pjs.

"Pops, why is this guy not dead, why is he in _'s closet and why didn't you tell us?!" Allan complained.

"Oh, my! I'm so sorry, dears! I honestly thought he was dead! And I ran out of space down in the basement so I figured I could keep him in there for a while." Oliver explained while Francois dragged himself inside behind him.

"...h-help~..." The soon-to-be-corpse groaned. He tried to move away from Oliver, but he only ended up half a foot further before Max let his hockey-stick crash down on his skull.

In the mean time you were still crying in fear. Kumakuro sniffed the remains of your closet-monster and set his teeth in what you guessed had once been a leg. This guy was sliced up badly, even considering you were used to the bloodshed your daddy caused. You could barely tell he was a human, an the fact that a strange man had been alive in your closet made it all the more frightening,

"You've seen corpses before, love. What's the matter?" Oliver asked.

"HE WAS STILL ALIVE! I'm scared because there was a strange, gross, bloody, guy hiding in my room! He was alive and he was making scary noises and he was... He was... " You gave up on trying to talk and cried loudly.

Oliver picked you up and hugged you, making shushing noises. Francois kissed your head and went to get a bag to move this corpse. Max kicked against the rotting meat pile to check if it was dead.

"This is one of the reasons why I'm vegan." Allan said, trying not to look at the bloody body.

"Al, bad timing." Max said, taking you from Oliver.

"He does have a point." You mumbled, trying to calm down and looking at the human carcass over Max' shoulder.

"Al, quit spouting your vegan crap, she still needs to grow. It's okay now. He's dead and no one is going to hurt you." Francois said, his voice a lot softer than usual. He could be kind if he wanted to... He just didn't want to...

Francois violently stuffed the body into the bag, not caring if there was blood all over him. Kumakuro refused to surrender the "leg" he was gnawing on, but Francois figured this has one way to get rid of it.

"Who was he anyway?" Al asked, while Francois zipped up the bag. Oliver's expression went sour upon hearing this. Not just his usual pout when one of the boys cussed, or one of his bakings came out wrong, this was pure hatred.

"He offered two girls some candy and said he'd give them "something even better to put in their mouths" if they came with him. Someone like that didn't deserve a quick death, but I honestly didn't expect him to last longer than an hour or 5. I couldn't let him walk around with my precious little girl here!" Oliver explained.

"Well, he ended up scaring her after all." Francois cut in. Oliver's eyes widened into the most adorable puppy-dog eyes and he flung himself at you and Max, sobbing almost as much as you.

"I'm so sorry, love! I want my precious little girl to be safe, that's all! Really!" Oliver wailed, pleading for forgiveness.

"It's okay, Oliver. We get it now," Francois said, petting Oliver on his head.

"D-do you forgive me, love?" Oliver sniffled. You had always been weak to your father's tears. When he cried you would always comply no matter what. You nodded and hugged him.

"It's fine daddy, but can I sleep in your room tonight?" You asked. Oliver cried more and shook his head.

He had a sleepwalking issue and always kept his bedroom door shut. The attic where Francois slept was always scary and you couldn't sleep there.

At times you couldn't or just wouldn't sleep , like a normal child would crawl into their mother's bed, you would just go to your brothers. And like you usually did when you wanted to sleep with them you gave them a puppy dog look.

They in turn looked at each other and sighed.

"Sure, doll. We'll sleep with ya." Allan said.

You smiled through the tears that wouldn't stop flowing and let Max put you back in bed and take your knife. You yawned while your brothers got in bed with you.

You heard Kuma shuffle away with his new bone, which was all that remained of the leg, and smiled.

Your fathers dragged themselves back to bed, closing the door behind them, and you closed your eyes, feeling safe surrounded by the warmth they gave off. You hugged you your sheep and let their soft snoring lull you to sleep.

**~EXTRA~**

The next day you led Valerie and Shang up the stairs, busily talking about your last playdate with Val. You walked into your room and you immediately leaped for your doll. You turned around with a big happy smile just to see that both your friends had frozen in the doorway with their mouths wide open.

"What's wrong?" You asked them.

"Is that blood?" Shang asked. Valerie's eyes teared up and she grabbed the hem of her skirt.

You looked at the spot they were looking at and grinned when your eyes fell on the massive bloodstain in front of your closet.

"Yeah. It's from the monster in my closet. I was scared so my brothers and my daddies killed it!" You said happily.

"Oh, I thought it was human blood," Shang said with a smile.

"s-so... it is real? Valerie asked.

"yes, and it was scary, but it's gone now," you said happily.

"I knew it! There is a scary thing making sounds in the closet at night and mommy said that it was just the wind and the shadows,but it's real!" Valerie exclaimed.

"let's go kill it together!" Shang said, grabbing his knife and raising it as if he was provoking an angry mob.

"YEAH!" you and Val shouted happily, raising your fists since you had no knife at hand.

**~the weirdness of cupcakes and white bread~**

"Hey, papa? What do you do on a playdate?" You asked you papa who was sitting in the driver's seat of the big black car with a cigarette sticking out from his mouth.

"Dunno, what do you do during recess, at school?" He asked, not caring one bit about what you just said.

"We climb the big apple tree, and we play house, but Shang doesn't like that so we only play that when he has to stay in the class during the break. Oh, and sometimes we-"

"Papa understands, _." Francois cut in, effectively ending the conversation. It made you a little angry at first, but ever since you had learned to speak full sentences you had know you didn't have to come to papa for a conversation. You did not really talk as much as other kids and certainly not as much as adults. Those could talk while drinking coffee for hours straight while you would sit on the couch, itching to just get up and do something! You never understood adult conversations anyway.

Your papa pulled over and checked the address on the note once more to make sure he was in the right place. You hopped out of the car and walked up to the door. your dad pushed the doorbell and a woman with a sales-person-like smile and red hair like Valerie's opened the door.

"Oh~ you must be _! welcome!" she exclaimed happily.

"hi, it's very nice to meet you ma'am," you replied, holding out your hand for the woman to shake.

She shook it with that smile plastered on her face and offered it to papa next. He reluctantly shook it and handed you your doll.

"_, you know the rules?" Francois questioned before leaving.

"play nice, no fighting, and don't talk like my brothers," you listed.

"good," he said with a short nod before leaving.

"your daddy will be here to pick you up at 5:30," he said.

"let's go upstairs." Valerie said, grabbing your hand and pulling you past her parent. Her mother was a little creepy. her big, forced, sales-people smile and "perfect" appearance, made you feel very self-conscious.

you put your doll next to Valerie's, who had the same bright red curls as she did. But not quite the same pretty smile.

"why is the freaky girl here?!" Valerie's sister whined in disgust.

"wendy~ don't be mean!" Valerie exclaimed in your defense. You figured it would be best to ignore her, not wanting Val's parents to disprove, even though wendy's shiny red locks were almost as pretty as her sister's. (if you get what I'm saying)

"what's going on here?" their mother asked.

"she's a freak!" Wendy yelled, pointing at you.

"you're mean." you retorted.

"Wendy! It's not nice to call people freaks! Apologize!" their mother said, maintaining her miss Perfection attitude.

"No! Because she is a freak! And she's stupid!" Wendy yelled.

"WENDY!?" the mother yelled, dragging her away by the arm. Wendy protested loudly in the most colorful language a 4 year old could probably have managed, but her mother kept on pulling her down the stairs.

"so... dolls?" you asked, holding up your own. Valerie glanced at the doorway to make sure her mother was out of earshot, then she said: "I don't like dolls, but other girls do and I don't like playing alone," she said.

"oh, then what was the fuss with that girl who took your doll yesterday?" you asked.

"Bony-Bailey? She was being mean. I'm sorry. Daddy says I should stick up for myself more," she said. You giggled at yet another quite fitting nickname. You didn't blame Valerie for being a little timid.

"I don't mind sticking up for you," you said with a broad smile.

"then what do you want back?" Valerie asked, making your smile fade. What did you want from Val? You gave that one a moment of thought, once again breaking out in a smile once you found the conclusion.

"I just want you to be you, Val," you answered. Valerie stormed at you and hugged you tightly, almost breaking the doll in between you both.

"I love you, _," she said.

"I love you too. Now what are we going to play?" you asked. Val let got and shrugged.

"I don't know. What do you usually do?" she asked. You would say sleeping to go killing at night, but that didn't seem like a good answer to give with Val's parents nearby.

"uhm... I play with daddy. We make cupcakes in his bakery," you answered.

"then we'll do that! I like cupcakes!" Valerie said, clapping her hands.

"but we need your mommy's help. Daddy says I'm not allowed near the oven, or I'll burn myself," you said.

"okay, I'll ask her," Valerie said. She told you you could go to the kitchen and she would ask her mom.

"it's okay, if we don't make a big mess. And I can use the oven," she said. You nodded and grabbed a chair, climbing on the counter with your socked feet to reach the cabinets.

You grabbed the ingredients you'd need and the things to make it with. You let Valerie crack the first egg, but she ended up squashing it in her hands and getting eggshell in the mix.

"there can't be any eggshell in the cakes," you said sternly, flushing the failure down the toilet.

You showed Valerie how your daddy always cracked the eggs, still getting some small chips of eggshell in, but you fished them out quickly enough.

You added milk and flour like your daddy had thought you and smiled contently.

"next, we need a mixer," you said, feeling smart for knowing something Valerie didn't. She pointed at the appliance standing on the counter, clean, plugged in and ready, except for the metal extends your daddy always told you not to touch when the mixer was plugged in.

"where is the metal part?" you asked.

"it's in the drawer, but there is a lock on it. Mommy says Wendy and I can't play with sharp things," Valerie said.

You thought it was a little weird for someone to tell their child not to play with sharp things, since you had never done otherwise, but shrugged it off. Instead you pulled a hairpin from your hair and grabbed a toothpick that was kept in one of the upper cabinets and picked the lock on the drawer like your brothers had thought you. You proudly held up your prize and stuck it in the machine. You put the bowl under it and turned it on. You and Valerie watched closely as all the chunks were mixed away.

Next you both scooped the batter in the mold, eating whatever batter there was left raw. When the oven beeped you told Valerie to put the oven mitts on and put the cakes in.

next was the topping and this was the best part. You grabbed the butter and the powdered sugar and mixed them together.

"what flavor should we make it?" you asked, holding the bowl with basic topping.

"strawberry!" Valerie demanded.

"do you have strawberries?" you asked, upon which Valerie shook her head no.

"we have the strawberry syrup," Valerie said, pointing at a bottle of syrup in one of the cabinets. You grinned and climbed up on the counter again. You couldn't reach the bottle so you hit the bottom of it with a spoon until it fell over and you could grab it. Just your luck the cap came off and there was syrup all over your face. You were lucky it did not get on your clothes and hair washed/licked it off while Valerie added the syrup to the batter.

It looked like blood, but it was lighter and more transparent. It was a pretty image. Valerie was very pretty and the syrup was too. ((yup, she's pretty like syrup XD))

"do you want to play in the backyard until the cupcakes are done?" Valerie suggested.

"first one there can lick the spoon with topping!" you yelled, sprinting to the backdoor.

Valerie only lost because of your head start, but the spoon had been claimed nonetheless.

You played jumprope to see who could keep it up the longest. Valerie won this game, but ONLY because the oven beeped, signaling the cupcakes were done. You both ran to the kitchen and turned the oven off. You let Valerie get them out with the flowery oven mitts and put them on the counter.

"let's put the topping on!" Valerie cheered.

"not yet~ the topping will melt off! It's still to hot," you explained.

Valerie pouted, knowing she wouldn't get her cupcakes any time soon.

"what is this!?" Valerie's mother exclaimed, walking into the kitchen.

"look ,mommy! We made cupcakes, but they're still hot and the topping is in the fridge," Valerie said proudly.

"h-how?! There is a lock on the drawer, a lock on the cabinet and the oven is far to dangerous to use! What is you cut yourself on some knives or got burned?! Then what?!" her mother scolded.

"I opened the drawer with my hairpin, you know, like in the movies? And we climbed on the counter to grab stuff and daddy told me I couldn't touch the oven so Valerie got them out, but we used the mitts!" you explained. Valerie's mother looked at you astonished. Then she started rubbing her temples and took away the mixer and everything else.

She handed you both a spoon and got the topping out. She told you not to touch the mold no matter what and put the topping on the counter. She stepped back and let you put the sticky pink cream on the cakes, before she put them back in the fridge.

"when you said you were gonna play baker I thought you were talking about your toy oven set," the lady mumbled as she guided you and Valerie out of the kitchen and set you down on the couch, turning on some children's show and that was how you spend the rest of the date.

Your dad rang the doorbell and Valerie's mother walked you to the door and handed your father a tupperware box with cupcakes.

"please go," she asked. Oliver looked at her surprised.

"I beg your pardon?" Oliver said.

"I thought she was just a normal little girl and... nice, but..." Val's mother stopped.

"I'd rather not let my daughter play with a girl who cuts the hairs of others off and throws cupcakes at them. I was just talking to my other daughter and by the time I came back she had every lock in the kitchen picked and she had climbed the counter and they were baking cupcakes together like it was the most normal thing in the world. I'm sorry, but I can't allow this," she said, slamming the door shut in your faces.

You felt like you were about to cry. You... couldn't play with Val anymore? She... thought you were weird... you were wrong?

Oliver banged on the door, and called out something about you being a perfect little angel, but you had shut him out. You turned around and walked over to the car.

you climbed in while Oliver still ranted about the lack of manners on the side of Val's mother, but you hardly cared.

"don't worry, love. Tonight we'll go there and we'll show her. Then you can-"

"we won't show her, daddy," you said sadly.

"p-pardon? I thought you hated that woman? Don't you want to play with Valerie?" Oliver questioned.

"eyes on the road, daddy," you commented, still staring out the window.

"oh, yes you're quite right, poppet," Oliver said. "but, why not just-" you cut him off again,"

"if daddy died I'd be sad," you said. Oliver froze, his eyes now trained on the road in front of him. He didn't dare look at his daughter, knowing that tone of voice meant she was about to cry.

"I-... I suppose you would, love, but what does that have to do with that woman?" Oliver asked after a while.

"when that teacher died all the children and miss Hazel got sad. When I hurt Mindy people hated me for it. And if that woman dies Valerie will get sad and hate me! When people die other people get hurt and angry and they're all mad at us! They always think we're weird and... and... when I told Valerie I liked blood and murder... she almost cried... I... I hate it!" you cried.

Oliver stopped the car and turned off the engine. You looked up to see you were already home. Your brothers' car was parked in the driveway already.

You curled up in your seat, but Oliver picked you up and carried you inside.

He sat you down on the couch and called the rest of your family down. When they saw you crying you found yourself on your papa's lap moments later with your brothers on either side.

"what's wrong, doll?" Allan asked.

"i-it's all wrong!" you screamed.

"it's okay, _. what's wrong? What happened? Was it Valerie's parents?" Francois asked.

"she'd have to realize eventually that our killing-sprees weren't very normal, but I figured it would happen later and she would just... calmly accept when it dawned upon her... Valerie's parents consider her... strange and now she won't let her play with her friends anymore," Oliver explained.

Your brothers said nothing. They held you close and tried to shush you. Hug and kisses that usually cheered you up only pushed the knife that had been stabbed into your back in deeper.

"listen, doll. We ain't a normal family. We've never been and we'll never will be. This is who we are and we'll beat the crap out of anyone who says that who we are is wrong," Allan said eventually.

"ALLAN!?" Oliver snapped.

"yeah, yeah, swear jar," Allan huffed.

"I-... I don't want them to say it," you sniffled.

"_, we kill. People think this is wrong because naturally some people did like the people we kill and those people had lives and families of their own. However, we have our own family, our own ways, and our own way of protecting what we have." Francois explained, this didn't make you feel much better.

"I-I j-just want to be n-normal!" you cried.

"you're the most normal one of this family, _. it's true, perfectly normal. That doesn't mean you're not supposed to like blood, or like seeing hateful people go. We're all a little strange. That woman is the weird one for rejecting you for it. And Val still likes you, doesn't she? We like you. Shang and Nicolas do," Max said.

You still felt bad. Why did people say you were strange? Why did you kill if it was bad? You never knew this before.

"poppet, please just calm down. You're a good girl," Oliver tried. You looked up into his blue eyes with candy-pink and a worried expression.

"I'm not good. I'm weird, I'm mean and I hurt people," you sobbed.

"you are good. You're smart, sweet, caring and mature. You only hurt people who have asked for it, the rotten apples of society, unlike your daddy and we did before you came into our lives. You are our precious little _ and there's nothing wrong about that," you sniffled and stopped crying.

"I-I... I don't want to be weird," you mumbled.

"you aren't and anyone who says you are can try saying that straight to our faces with my bat jammed down their throat," Allan declared, making you giggle.

"there now, feeling better?" Francois asked. You nodded.

"now, shall we go and kill that woman?" Oliver suggested.

"she's Valerie's mother. We can't. I'll deal with her like I deal with Mindy-meanie. I'll learn her a lesson instead of taking the easy way and slicing her open," you told.

"well, now. Look like our little _ has grown a little today," Max said, ruffling your hair proudly.

Yup, the road to being a big girl was hard, but they first step of the journey is the hardest they say... "they" obviously aren't big girls.

**Those of you who thought my former teacher was a killer... I saw her walking with a skeleton today... for halloween X3**

**I lost the challenge, but yesterday my laptop ran out of juice before I could save my work so I do deserve some credit! **

**In the next chapter: **

**~you don't have to play hokey to loose your teeth!~ We're gonna knock some teeth out with the F.A.C.E. Tooth-fairies XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Valerie, Shang and you were hidden behind the bushes near the fence while Wendy was busy with Mindy-meanie.

"I-I'm so sorry~" Valerie sobbed.

"it's okay, Val. We'll think of something... somehow..." you said, patting her back gently.

"that's right, Val. When life gives you lemons, squeeze it in someone's eye!" Shang cheered.

"I thought it was "make lemonade"?" Valerie questioned.

"guys, focus!" you hissed.

"sorry," they both said in unison.

"how do we get around Wendy and Valerie's mom?" you asked.

"I can think of one way," Shang said, showing a dagger that was about as long as his entire underarm.

"SHANG!" you snapped, hugging Valerie who gave him an astonished look.

"alright, just saying," Shang mumbled, sticking the dagger back in his sleeve.

"it would be easier if your mommy just liked me," you said softly.

"but she told me not to get near you anymore, let alone let you into my house!" Valerie reminded you.

"yeah, we know. She wants you to have a normal doll loving, white bread family, twin-tail wearing baby for a best friend, right?" Shang groaned.

"then that's what she'll do," you said, fumbling with the ponytail in your hair.

**~time skip~**

"Mommy~ we're home!" wendy called out. "and Valerie brought another creepy friend with her!" she added.

"SHE ISN'T CREEPY!" Valerie snapped. Her mom walked into the kitchen to see an unfamiliar girl taking off her perfectly polished, glossy, white shoes next to her daughters.

Her short, neatly cut, hair was done in pigtails with white ribbons. A white, knee length, skirt with lace showed the high, white, socks she wore. She hung up her baby-blue coat, showing her white shirt with an equal amount of lace on it. She looked like she just walked out of church, instead of school and the blonde haired doll under her arm seemed very expensive.

She looked up at Valerie's mother and smiled sweetly.

"hello, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you. Pardon the intrusion, I was invited here by Valerie," she said. The woman was speechless for a moment, but after a while she smiled and spoke up.

"it's a pleasure to meet you too, darling. I'm glad Valerie made such a nice little friend," she said.

All three of them quickly ran upstairs after that. Valeri and her new friend eventually managed to shut Wendy out of their bedroom and lock it.

The girl set her doll down next to Valerie's and grabbed a plush-sheep instead.

"ready?" she asked.

"ready!" Valerie said, desperately containing a giggle.

Five minutes later Valerie's mom walked up the stairs with some cookies for the girls. She knocked on Valerie's bedroom door and she happily came to open it.

"hello, I thought you might be hungry so-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw a girl with short (h/c) in a ponytail with brightly colored ribbons and a neon pink t-shirt over her white lacy skirt and high-socks with neon pink and black stripes. She was twirling a small silver surgeon's knife in one hand and held a plush-sheep in the other. The ground around her was littered with every stuffed animal Valerie owned and she smiled at her wickedly.

"thank you, mommy! I'm so glad you let _ play here after all!" Valerie giggled.

"what happened to the other girl who was here a minute ago? I'd rather not have you play with this girl, Valerie, I told you that! Please go play with your new friend instead," her mother uttered, still not quite catching on.

"mommy, that is-" Valerie tried to explain to her dumbfounded mother, but you cut her off.

"it's okay, Val. You can just go play with the other girl," you said, stuffing your knife, your sheep, and your pink shirt in your back-pack. You put the white blouse back on and took off your socks. You took the ponytail and the ribbons out of your hair and tied the pigtails back in your hair.

"if you want Valerie to play with me instead, I'll just be me whenever I come over. Oh, and please don't judge me because of my family, you know neither me, nor them," you said, still smiling.

"so, mommy, can we play now? _ is my best friend in the whole world after all," Valerie giggled again.

Her mother just handed her the plate with cookies and left. After that she never once made a comment when you came over. She didn't even greet you or bring cookies, but it's not like you cared. You could play with your friend again and that's what mattered.

~you don't have to play hokey to loose your teeth!~

"big brother? How did you loose that tooth?" you asked Allen over breakfast.

"Max and I got into a bit of a fight and he hit me with his hockey-stick and all of a sudden I coughed up ivory pebbles," Allen grunted.

"owie," you commented.

"you can say that again," Allen said with a mouth full of cereal.

"Allen, don't talk with your mouth full. You're being a bad example for _!" Oliver scolded, turning around with your pink lunch-box and putting it next to you on the table.

"where is the tooth now?" you asked curiously.

"somewhere in tooth-fairy-land, doll," Allen snickered. With that he probably meant that he had left that tooth on the ground, but he forgot that most 5 year olds still believe in the tooth-fairy and most of all that you still believed him.

"where is tooth-fairy-land? How did it get there? Did you go there?" you asked non-stop.

"the tooth-fairy takes the teeth of little children it and leaves a quarter instead," Oliver explained, while Allen just sighed. You thought about that for a moment.

"so Max is a tooth-fairy?" you asked, nearly making Allen choke on his orange juice.

"of coarse I'm the tooth-fairy. At night I put on a pink tutu and sprout wings and I knock people's teeth out in their sleep," Max joked, walking into the kitchen in his red plaid shirt and worn jeans.

You decided to look at your breakfast, because you were certain that if you looked at Max now you would have to picture him in a tutu and never get that image out of your mind.

"Max, I think you're giving her the wrong ideas here," Oliver cut in.

"fine, I'm not the tooth-fairy, sis. And the tooth-fairy only takes teeth that have already fallen out of your mouth," Max explained.

"why would they fall out of your mouth?" you asked, grabbing an apple and setting your teeth in it. But the moment you set your teeth in the green fruit you felt a shock of pain rush through your entire mouth. You screamed with your teeth still sunk into the green apple-skin.

"wow, what happened?" Allen asked.

He got up and took a firm hold of the apple. "on the count of three? One... two... three!" he yanked the apple out of your mouth and you screamed again, letting the piece of apple in your mouth fall on your plate.

"you okay?" Max asked, petting your head gently.

"oh, dear! It looks like our _ is having her first loose tooth!" Oliver exclaimed.

You gave him a questioning look. Usually when you were screaming your lungs out in pain he would panic and check what was wrong, but now he was smiling?

"don't worry. That tooth will come loose in a day or two. I recommend wriggling it so it comes out faster. Oh, and you might want to skip out on the apples," he said, taking your apple and digging his own teeth in, before going back to his usual business.

Wriggle it?! Was he nuts?! It hurt like hell! And you wanted to keep your teeth.

"and that's why your teeth fall out and the tooth-fairy takes them," Allen snickered. "now, how about showing us those little pearls?"

you shook your head no.

"why's that, eh?" Max asked. You kept your mouth covered and shook your head again.

"Al will pull out my tooth and give it to Max so he can take it to tooth-fairy-land in his tutu!" you accused with your mouth covered.

"can we get over the tutu already?" Max sighed.

"we'll have to, it's time for school," Oliver said, handing your your back-pack. You quickly shoved your lunch-box in, even though you had lost your appetite, and ran for the car.

Once you were finally at school you fled the car with a quick "bye" and glomped Valerie the moment you saw her.

"something awful happened, Val!" you whined, sounding weird with your loose tooth. "my tooth is gonna fall out!"

"mine already did," she replied, holding her mouth open and revealing a huge hole where her tooth used to be. You gasped and looked at her worriedly.

"the tooth-fairy gave me a quarter. I'm sure you'll get one too!" she said happily.

"_max can shove that quarter where the sun don't shine!" _you thought to yourself, hugging Valerie and silently deciding you'd kick the tooth-fairy's butt and get Val's tooth back.

**~I'm sorry for putting that image into your minds, time skip~**

Later that day your teacher told you all to go make a drawing, so you drew the first thing that popped into your mind at that moment.

Valerie was drawing herself with her family, and she was surprisingly good for a five year old. Shang was drawing a panda and what you assumed was bamboo in the back-ground.

You were drawing the tooth-fairy, pressing your tongue against the back of your loose tooth the whole time. It felt weird, but most of the pain had subsided by now and the tooth bend further the more you pushed it.

The creature you had drawn had light-blue pixie-like wings and somewhat resembled your brother. It was curly blonde hair and wore a canadian mountie uniform in hot pink instead of it's usual red. He had a hockey-stick with him to knock people's teeth out and you would draw his helper later on. It would be a pink winged bear with hundreds of teeth!... Which sort of worried your teacher.

"What are you drawing there, love?" She asked.

"The tooth-fairy," you replied flatly, furiously scribbling with a red pencil.

"So that's what you think the tooth-fairy looks like, dear?" She asked.

"Yup, and he's after my tooth,"

"that's very interesting," she said.

"have you ever seen the tooth-fairy?" Valerie asked, looking over at your paper.

"sort of. Allen says Max knocked his tooth out and now it's in tooth-fairy-land, so it looks like this," you pointed at your piece of paper.

You were still wondering about the tutu, though. Where in the world did Max get one in his size anyway?

"I thought the tooth-fairy was a girl in a pink dress?" Valerie asked.

"what's a tooth-fairy?" Shang asked.

"if your teeth fall out the tooth-fairy takes your milk-teeth and leaves a quarter instead, but since there are so many children there are also a lot of tooth-fairies, so you can never be quite sure what it looks like," miss Hazel explained.

"he, or she is not getting my teeth," you huffed at your drawing.

"you're so weird," Mindy said, making her 'friends' laugh.

"Mindy!?" miss Hazel snapped at her. You decided to ignore her. You knew it took a single glare to shut her up yourself and the scissors were at hand. After the little trim you'd given her she had gotten some long blonde hair-extensions, but you could clearly see where the fake hair was glued onto the blonde stubble that remained of her real hair.

**~another time skip brought to you by Max in a tutu~**

that night you put on your headphones and turned up the volume in an attempt to stay awake.

You weren't about to get your teeth knocked out by some creepy fairy. After a while you saw light coming from under your door, meaning there was someone in the hallway. You tensed and turned off your music. You slid out of bed, your knife already clasped firmly in your small hands. You quietly opened the door and peeked through the small crack.

"SSHHH~!" you heard Max hiss at Allen. Thank god it was just your brothers.

"what?! _'s asleep by now, pops is sleepwalking if he's out of bed at all and Francis won't hear us up there," Allen hissed back.

"yeah, but if _ wakes up were in trouble, you shit-stain!" Max hissed again. Walking out into the hallway.

You got curious. What were you not allowed to know? If you were going to stay awake, why not go and figure it out?

Allen soon followed Max and you waited until you heard footsteps descending the stairs before you snuck out of your room. You tiptoed over to the stairs, just as your brothers reached the bottom of the stairs.

You carefully and quietly stepped down the stairs, listening intently to your brothers arguing.

"I can't find my damn bat!" Allen whispered.

"where'd you leave the damn thing?!" Max grunted.

"uhm... it might be upstairs," Allen answered.

"you stupid son of a-... go get it and hurry up!" Max hissed. You heard Allen's rapid footsteps and you rushed back up the stairs. There was no time for you to hide in your own room so you hid in the bathroom instead.

Allen walked right past you and you exhaled a sigh of relief, but your luck would have it that when you turned around you found yourself face to face with Allen's bat.

How in heaven's name did he manage to leave it in the bathroom?!

You heard footsteps coming up the stairs again and you held your breath. Max was never very patient. Now the best thing you could do was just come out with Allen's bat and pretend you had to use the potty, because you'd probably get into some serious trouble if they found you now.

You flushed the toilet and briefly turned on the tap, wetting your hands so it would look real. You dried your hands on your nightgown and grabbed Allen's bat. Why did that thing have to be so heavy!?

You almost dragged it out into the hallway and looked up at Max, who was looking at you shocked and fully dressed to go out.

"_? what are you doing?" he asked, crossing his arms. You could tell he was bluffing, so you just played dumb, not wanting any trouble.

"I had to use the potty~ why are you and Allen up~?" you asked, sounding convincingly sleep-drunk. Max didn't know how to answer that.

"Dude, where the hell is my... bat?" Allen asked, coming out of their bedroom and freezing when he saw you holding his bat.

"shouldn't you be in bed?" Allen whispered, crossing his arms like Max, giving away his bluff immediately.

You walked over and handed Allen his bat, or rather, you dragged it over until Allen finally lifted the stupid thing.

"where were you going?" you asked.

"we weren't going anywhere," Max lied, picking you up.

"yes you were, I heard you," you said.

"how much did you hear?" Allen asked, dropping his arms to his sides, signaling defeat.

"that papa, daddy, and I weren't allowed to know and that Allen couldn't find his bat," you answered.

"well, we just don't want them to find out, really. So let's keep this between us, eh?" Max asked.

"don't leave..." you said. You looked around nervously.

"what's up, doll?" Al asked, picking you up and carrying you back to your bedroom.

"some fairy, or whatever is coming to knock out my teeth and I don't want it!" you cried.

"doll, your teeth will grow back just like that. Didn't we tell you? All kids loose their teeth at one point, but the first time you loose 'em they grow back. And the tooth-fairy doesn't punch your teeth out of your face, we'll make sure of that, okay?" Al said.

"I still don't wanna," you cried. "and daddy is in his room and papa is upstairs where it's scary and you are leaving and then he or she is gonna come anyway!"

Your brothers looked at each other in frustration. You clutched your knife firmly and waited for them to reply.

"you want us to stay here then, eh?" Max suggested.

"WHAT?! Max, you gotta be kidding me! We were gonna-" Al cut himself off when you and Max both glared at him and he sat down on your bed with you. "fine, we'll stay," he huffed.

"I'll give Nick a call, saying we'll skip out tonight," Max said, leaving you and Al alone.

"how is that tooth anyway? Let me see," he asked.

"you can look, but you can't touch," you said, holding your mouth open for him to see.

"you know, that looks pretty loose," he said, reaching for your mouth. "I'm sure it'll just come out if you" he gripped the tooth with his thumb and index-finger, but you instantly jerked your head to the side.

"NO!" you yelled, but the moment you did you felt an awful stinging pain in your mouth and you tasted blood. You screamed loudly, starting to cry because you could no longer feel your tooth there.

You looked at Allen who just laughed at you sheepishly, holding your tooth between his fingers.

"AL!? What did you do this time?!" Max yelled, storming back into your room.

You heard footsteps upstairs and a door being unlocked in the hallway, but you didn't care and screamed at Al.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" you cried out, feeling in your mouth with your finger to make sure that it was actually gone.

"don't touch that, doll-face. Might get infected if you do," Al said, grabbing you wrist and keeping you from sticking the finger in your mouth.

"Oliver! Did you hide another pedophile in her room?!" Francois yelled at Oliver out on the hallway.

"I'd never!" Oliver argued, walking into your room.

"it's the middle of the night, what's going on!?" Francois demanded.

Allen just laughed harder and held up your bloody tooth.

"Oh my gosh, you got it!" Oliver cheered, clapping his hands excitedly. "aww~ look, there's still some blood and gum on it! _, let me see your mouth for a second, love," Oliver chimed happily.

"NO! Give me my tooth back!" you demanded.

"darling, it'll grow back in time. Is something the size of a tooth even worth this much noise at two in the morning?" Francois reasoned.

"he pulled my tooth out and now I look stupid!" you complained.

"doll, settle down. No harm done is there? It'll only hurt for a minute. It'll grow back soon. And most off all it's bed time. we'll talk about this on the morning" Al said, taking off his shirt and plopping down onto the bed with you.

"fine, but how do I put it back?" you whined.

"a new one will grow. It'll take a while, but it will," Oliver promised. You sighed and laid down next to your big brother. Max copied his brother's actions from earlier and laid down with you, while Francois dragged himself back upstairs, regretting ever moving in all the way up there, and Oliver went back to his own bedroom.

The next morning you woke up with a coppery taste in your mouth and you remembered what had happened. You turned around to face Allen who was sound asleep with a stupidly peaceful look on his face. You kicked him where it hurt as hard as you could in that position and he instantly spasmed out of bed, howling in pain.

"ugh, Al, it's to early for your frickin yelling," Max complained, pulling his grumpy little sister closer like a teddy-bear for another five minutes of shut-eye.

"she just kicked me in the nuts if you don't mind!" Al argued.

You turned around to face max, curling up and sticking your hand under the pillow to go back to sleep as well, but you felt something strange there. You sat up, escaping from your brother's hold, and lifted up the pillow. Under there was a mountain of coins with a small note on them.

_Since one quarter wasn't enough for such a lovely tooth._

_Sincerely, the tooth-fairy_

you'd get the tooth-fairy's sorry ass next time. His and his stupid bear's.


	6. Chapter 6

This year you'd go trick or treating with your friends, while Francois locked himself away from all laughing children, Oliver would spend his time making the most frightening treats (which he did a bit too well), and your brothers would go with you to "look after you." You knew they both just wanted candy, but so did you and they always scared the living daylight out of everyone so you were happy they did.

You'd meet Valerie and Shang near Shang's place and hit every house you passed on the way.

You happily marched down the street and snickered when you heard the screams of little girls about a block away. Seconds after, three girls in princess dresses stormed around the corner crying.

"Wonder what their problem is," you thought out loud.

You just snickered at the frightened little princesses. You weren't dressed in cute sparkly pink like them. With your black face-paint near your eyes and bloodstained white nurses dress, cap, and scalpel in hand you could have dropped out of a hospital in the zombie apocalypse (which will happen! I know it!)

Nicolas came stomping around the corner at his easy intimidating pace. You laughed, realizing what those princesses had been so afraid of.

You ran up to him and grabbed his bloody gloved hand.

"Hi!" You exclaimed happily.

"Hi," Nicolas muttered in return.

"Are you coming to play trick or treat with us?" You asked, figuring three giant intimidating teenagers would be even better than two.

"On the one holiday where I don't have to clean up my mess? I'd rather get some unfinished business done," Nicolas answered.

You pouted, but let him continue anyway. You could understand his feelings. He probably wouldn't get candy anymore since he was so big and he had a point. Once you were to old to go trick or treating the neighbors better lock their doors.

You you were looking for Shang's house, when Valerie called out your name and waved at you.

Shang was sitting on the porch with Val, munching on some chocolates they had gotten earlier. You were impressed with Valerie for not dressing up in a girly pink dress, instead it was pitch-black and torn and there was green paint all over her face and hands. Red shoes, a pointy hat, and an old broom made her look like the witch from the wizard of oz.

Shang sat next to her. You figured he was a chinese spirit. He wore white bloodstained clothing in the same style as ever. He had told you white was considered the color of death in china and with the amount of blood on him he looked like he had really just killed someone. You had too, and it was much better than fake-blood, but he looked like he had bitten into the corpse or something.

"Hi!" you yelled, running up to your friend. You resisted hugging them for the sake of your costumes. Val looked at you and your brothers worriedly.

"hi, is that real?" she asked, pointing at your bloody clothes. You understood why she was scared. Max wore his hockey-mask and carried a chainsaw and he really had sawn a guy in half with it, Al took his outfit a little more serious and had gotten someone to stuck some fake wounds on him. Allen carried his bat, but with Max going trigger-happy with his chainsaw, which your daddy usually didn't allow because of the mess, there was no need for him, or for you to kill someone else. All you had to do was stand near him.

"the blood? Yup," you answered.

"I think it's... a little scary... not halloween scary... just scary," she mumbled.

"it's okay, doll. We're not gonna hurt ya," Al said comfortingly.

"can we go already?" Shang said. He was exited of coarse. This was his first halloween and blood didn't bother him.

"yeah, let's. You coming, Val?" you said. Valerie nodded and smiled.

You went trick or treating for an hour of two. Shang pointed out where exactly his "costume" came from. The guy hung from a rope and blood was still dripping down. Some kids were poking it, thinking it was just a decoration.

Sometimes you'd hide in an alley and you'd come storming out screaming when some kids past. They were scared to death of coarse. It even happened once or twice that people dropped the bowl of candy and just panicked when the opened the door. Meaning you looked positively awesome.

"Eew~ gross! You look totally disgusting! You're so freaky!" some girls disagreed.

"why thank you!" you yelled.

"FREAK!" one girl yelled. Only then did you recognize them. Mindy and her friends, all dressed in the same, hideous, plastic, barbie, princess dresses.

Mindy wore a sparkly red ball-gown-ish thing and an enormous tiara she had obviously won in some sort of stupid mini-miss contest and looked like it weighed at least a ton. I guess she didn't mind since the weight compensated for the lack of brains she had. It was like 10 inches high.

"IT'S HALLOWEEN! THAT'S THE POINT!" you yelled, facepalming.

The girls ranted more insults, but you ignored it and kept walking.

"didn't we teach you to stand up to little bitches like that?" Al asked you.

"yeah, but I almost feel sorry for them. It's not like there is much to do about it and they're the ones that look stupid," you answered.

"big girl, but there is a better way to do it," Max said.

"how?" you asked

"try asking your big-brother nicely," Max said, he was just challenging you to say it, but your curiosity beat your 5 year old's pride.

"please help me, big brother?" you asked. Max put his bloody mask on and turned around, stomping over to the mini-miss-princess-squad while letting the chainsaw roar a few times.

The girls screamed and ran for their lives, while Max lifted his mask back up and caught up to you. You were all laughing your heads off, even Valerie.

"and that's why I love halloween," Max chuckled. You nodded in agreement while your stomach began to hurt from laughing.

"it's awesome! Thank you big brother!" you laughed.

You knocked on your last home for that halloween. A gruff old man opened the door and glared at you as you all screamed "TRICK OR TREAT!"

"Get lost!" The man yelled in return, slamming the door shut. Al stuck his foot between the the door, keeping it from shutting, and winched a little in pain.

"Come on, dude! It 's halloween! For the kids," he said.

"Get the hell out of here or I'll call the cops you little pests!" The man grunted. He kicked Al away from the door and shut it. From outside you could hear the door being locked.

You looked up at your brothers with a frown. Valerie looked on the verge of crying and Shang growled angrily in Chinese.

"Wasn't this gonna be our last house, doll-face?" Allen asked.

"Yes," you answered, still scowling at the shut door.

"Let's make this a night to remember then, eh?" Max snickered. "Get back, kids," Max said, giving the string on his chainsaw a yank, making it roar like no wild animal could match.

You pulled Val and Shang off the porch and looked with glee as Max cut the doorframe out in 15 seconds flat!

The Man stood in the hallway, staring wide eyed and the 4feet wide hole where his door once was.

"Last change, old bastard! Trick or treat?" Max asked, grinning at the old man.

"N-No way! I'm calling the cops!" The man yelled, retreating further into his house and reaching for the phone.

Allen knocked him down and held him down.

"Good evening, sir. I'm doctor Allen F. Jones. Unfortunately it seems the treatment failed. You have two minutes left at best," Allen said, smirking maliciously. Valerie hid around a corner and watched from there. Shang walked over to the kitchen and robbed him of everything distantly sweet, stuffing it in a bag. No candy, my Cupcakes! This guy had a whole cabinet full!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" The man cried out.

"I'm afraid, good sir, that you are an ass. Therefor we 'll have to put you down," Al said in mock sympathy.

Shang handed you a dagger. It was as long as your underarm and weighed a ton, but it would be faster than your own. you figured you'd spare Valerie the trauma and get it over with quickly.

You were about to slice him open when she yelled something that made you decide she'd be your friend for LIFE!

"_! Hold on! I can't see it this way!" She called out. You smiled happily, you walked over to the other side of the old jerk and stabbed the heavy blade through his throat.

Valerie gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth and Shang laughed wickedly, his red eyes twinkling in joy. Max just picked up the empty pillowcase Shang used as a bag for carrying candy.

"Nurse, your diagnosis?" Allen continued.

"Well... He's dead," you stated bluntly, making everyone laugh. Valerie looked over at the man poking him with her foot.

"What do we do with the body?" She asked shakily.

"It's halloween. No one notices when he go home blood-soaked. We'll just leave the guy here," Al said.

"Oh... Okay... Can we go then?" She asked, poking at the guys throat, which was still gushing with blood.

"Sure thing, doll," Al took her tiny hand in his and pulled her away from the body. By the look in her face you could tell she was disgusted, but she also seemed curious. You were quite sure that if you 'd left her with that body long enough she would have tried sticking her fingers in the wound.

"Best halloween ever!" You laughed as you walked Valerie home.

Valerie nodded. She seemed a bit shaken. Who wouldn't be after witnessing a murder.

You had already dropped off Shang, who devoted himself to the impossible task of washing the bloodstains from his clothes.

You saw a bunch of teenagers run and scream from your house. Your daddy was serving things to the neighbors in the front yard.

"Who is that?" You asked, pointing at some sort of roast in the middle of the yard.

"oh, one of the neighbors was chasing some kids of his lawn with the lawnmower," Oliver explained.

"dad, you're not expecting us to eat that, eh?" Max said, Allen looked like he was about to puke, watching some neighbors cut off pieces and eat it.

"no, of coarse not! Just go inside and no more candy, you'll get bad dreams," Oliver said.

"yes, dad," you told him. You quickly stuffed some candy into your bloody clothes, before putting it away and running up the stairs.

You put all the candy you had smuggled along in your drawer to hide it. Next you took off your bloody dress and took a shower.

You put your nightgown on an got into bed eating some more sweets.

Allen and Max came into your room the moment you put a chocolate into your mouth.

"this is~" you tried, but your brothers held up some of their own candy, making you giggle.

"I'm starting to like those little friends of yours, doll," Allen said, petting your head.

"yeah, they're great," you mumbled, putting away the evidence of your candy smuggling.

"we just came to say goodnight. Dad will be busy with the neighbors for a while and Francis drunk himself stupid," Al explained. "so, goodnight," he said.

"goodnight," Max repeated.

"goodnight, I'm gonna dream about tooth-fairy-Max with a chainsaw tonight," you mumbled, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
